


A Sickness Runs Through Him

by Snuf, WrittenInShadows



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism??, F/M, Insanity, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/pseuds/Snuf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Bell is diagnosed with a incurable brain tumor, and Kit takes it upon herself to try to fix him, not knowing that she may be doing more harm than good. As Bell slowly starts to lose his mind, his actions and thoughts spiral more and more out of control, which leads him down a very dark and violent road. Can Kit save him before he's gone forever?
Relationships: Randolph Bell/ Kit Voss
Kudos: 14





	1. Kill You Even If You Did Know

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty chilled out in terms of violence, so if you're the type to squirm when things get gorry then you have nothing to fear for this chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“There’s nothing we can do to help him but we can keep him contained.” Cain said to Kit in the CT room, with Bell on the other side of the glass going through the machine.

“No. No there has to be something we can do to stop this. I can’t watch my friend lose his mind.” Kit said while staring at Bell in the CT, her mind elsewhere.

“Doctor Voss, he has a tumor the size of Texas right next to the sockets of his eyes. Not even I can remove something that big. He would be blind and the swelling would probably kill him.”

“Those are some big words coming from you.” Kit sneered, her sadness turning into a rage of anger. “I’ll find a way to take care of him. Like it or not. I will save my friend.”

\---

“Care to share what the hell is happening to me?” Bell said putting a shirt on and walking towards Kit and out of his office. 

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Well I’m a damn doctor too. I think I’m entitled to the truth.”

“I know you are.” There was a shakiness in her voice and Bell noticed it. 

“Okay, tell me. Please tell me. It will kill me if I don’t know.”

“It will kill you even if you did know!” With that she broke down into tears. Bell stood in confusion at what she just said. 

“Wait. Wait what?”

“You’re going to die, Randolph! You have a huge tumor growing in your head and it’s going to kill you! You'll go mad, and before you know it you'll be dead on the floor!”

Bell stood there in shock. That was definitely not how he expected to receive the news that he was dying. He more of expected to have a slow warming into it. Let the feelings settle slower and not just a full on scream followed by tears that weren’t even his own.

He couldn’t seem to catch his breath as it grew shallow. He stepped back and leaned on the door frame to his office as the world spun around him.  _ Was the big tumor in his head doing this to him? Or was it just the fact that he figured out he was going to die? _ It could’ve been both as the swirling vision got worse. Before he could comprehend what was happening he was on the floor, eyes rolling back into his head, consciousness slowly escaping him. Sounds sounded muffled as if a pillow was slowly suffocating them out until they were no more, and Randolph was left in quiet and darkness.


	2. Safety Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell tries to return to work despite the fact that he's already starting to lose touch with reality.

Kit had promised to keep Bell's diagnosis a secret for as long as she could, but she was already starting to regret that decision. It seemed like he was slowly slipping away from reality with each passing day, and this couldn't possibly be safe for patients. She insisted that he didn't return to work but of course she knew he would be stubborn. When she saw him walk through the doors of Chastain she gently grabbed hold of him, pulling him into the nearest supply closet. "Randolph we've talked about this" she sighed. "You're not meant to be working" 

"I feel fine. Better than ever actually" he tried to assure her although his eyes looked heavy and tired, and he had a sickly complexion.

"Don't make me break my promise. I only agreed not to tell anyone because I thought you wouldn't be working, but this isn't safe" 

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Don't you dare threaten me"

There was something in the tone of his voice and a darkness in his eyes that hadn't been there before that made Kit feel uneasy. She walked out ahead of him and locked the door from the outside. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that.” She wasn't going to let him put the patients at risk, she knew he wasn't coming back to do paperwork and make money. He was coming back to be a surgeon, and to do what he loved before he died but she couldn't let him do it. She wouldn't.   
She needed a plan to handle this, but she couldn't do it alone. Cain was the last person she wanted to confide in, and he would be happy to see Bell dead. It would just mean he had more control over the hospital and no one else had the power to take him on. She couldn't help but feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She somehow felt like this was her fault. Maybe if she had noticed the problems sooner, maybe they could have caught this before it was too late. She shut the thoughts out of her head for the moment and just tried to think of a plan. Bell had begun banging on the door. If she left him alone there someone would let him out and would be very confused as to why he was there in the first place. 

She unlocked the door, and he immediately opened the door and pushed past her, almost knocking her off her feet. Before she could stop him, he was already walking down the hall. She quickly followed him trying to keep up with him. "Randolph please! Be reasonable." 

He turned back around to face her. "You're the one who's not being reasonable. I'm completely fine. I think you want me to be helpless. I think you want me to be weak and vulnerable so you can swoop in and take care of me but I don't need you. I never needed you" 

Of course that hurt her. It hurt her more than it should have because she knew it wasn't him, and he didn't have to need her, they were just friends after all but still hearing those words seemed to hurt her more than anything else he could have possibly thought to say. "I'm just trying to protect you." she replied quietly, sounding less confident now than before. She just wanted to protect him from the guilt he would feel and protect his patients from the harm he could cause but in his mind she was trying to hold him back, this was all her fault. These weren't his real thoughts but they were starting to take over. She wanted his job, she wanted his life she wanted to take over. Maybe he wasn't even sick? Maybe she was the sick one. Maybe he needed to get away from her..he couldn't be sure but maybe just maybe she was out for his blood... 


	3. Get Out Of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randolph's judgement is severely clouded, resulting in him turning on his peers with violence.

_ She’s trying to take your position. She’s trying to make you weak. You won’t let that happen. _

__ “I won’t let that happen,” Randolph says to himself while pacing in his office, hands fidgeting, nails digging into the top of his hands.

_ Is she though? She could be trying to help you. She’s trying to kill you. She doesn’t want to hurt you, are you crazy? She wants your blood on her hands. She- _

__ The voices were overwhelming. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Kit’s a friend! She would never hurt me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” He screamed loud enough to startle Grayson who had headphones on bumped to max volume.

Randolph grabbed and clawed at his hair, as if he could shred the voices out of his head.

“Dr. B? Bossman? You alright?” Grayson said with a nervous smile, and fear in his eyes. Randolph looked at him, hands still grabbing at his hair. Graysons voice sounded distorted and dark to him. His mind was doing this to him. He had to believe this, but he was starting to lose power over his mind that he's had for 64 years. Randolph’s hands slowly fell to his side, and he kept his eyes on Grayson. 

_ That kid is trying to kill you. He’s working with Kit. Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM. _

__ Randolph’s hand went to a whisky glass on his desk and threw it at Grayson. Grayson yelped in surprise and jumped back as the glass hit the door and broke. Grayson grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut and ran to go get help. 

Randolph stood there, heart beating in his chest. He got rid of the threat for now, but he would probably be back. He needed to defend himself. He walked over to the broken glass and picked up the sharpest shard he could find. He started turning the shard in his hands, admiring the sharpness of it. This could kill someone easily.

“Randolph. _ ” _

__ Randolph looked up to see Kit standing in the doorway, but her face was blurred, but he knew it was her though. Randolph clutched the glass in his hand, not knowing it cut through his palm. Randolph was suddenly knocked to the floor before he knew what was happening. the glass shard was now in Kits hand, and she was on top of him. She quickly began to cut into his face, starting at the cheek, and making her way towards his eye. He screamed in pain and tried to pry away or punch her, but he was paralyzed. 

_ Why can’t I move?!?! _

Then she swiftly cut up, missing his eye and slicing his eyebrow. Blood trickled down his face and stained his scrubs. Red filled his left eye, making him close his eyes and scream again. He couldn’t get free as she moved to his temple and started to cut deep into his head. Tears mixed with his blood as the pain was becoming unbearable. The room started to spin as he was beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Kit’s face looking angry and heartless. 

_ “She did this to you. She will pay. She will die,”  _ Said the voice in his head, and for once, he believed it.  _ “She will die.” _


End file.
